Antics
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Just a bunch of ONE SHOTS, involving Lucas/Helen, Jason/Claire, Matt/Ariadne, Hector/Johanna, Finnick/Sarah, Orion/Amy, Katniss/Peeta, Cassandra and Prim. :D
1. Steamy Night

Stood washing the dishes, Claire stood by my side, chatting away, drying the plates as I passed them to her, the morning was fine until Lucas entered the room, clearly not realising just many people were in the kitchen itself, loudly declaring "That was one fun night last night, miss Heaven Hamilton." I swear my heart almost exploded at the words, and I heard Finnick scoff from his place by the kitchen side, before he spoke.

"Get in there pal." I could just tell his grin was wide enough to reach both of his ears. I turned towards my boyfriend, eyes wide just in time to see him realise how many people heard his declaration.

His eyes widened significantly, and he took a step back, his cheeks reddening slightly. I grinned at the sight, turning to see the suggestive glance that Johanna threw at Hector, and the two of them take a step towards one another. I coughed at them, not exactly happy about the fact that the two of them looked as though they would ravish one another at that very spot.

Hector grinned at Johanna and turned back to his cousin, smiling his signature lazy grin. "Have a little fun last night did we Luke?" He said before turning back to his girlfriend and planting a hard kiss on her lips.

Cassandra had stopped moving completely for a moment, before putting her spoon down by the side of her soup bowl, mumbling a little louder than usual "That's me not eating for a week." And standing from her place at the kitchen table and leaving the room completely.

Sarah had, however, spit out her soup completely, and was attempting to clean up the mess she had made on the wooden table, Finnick helping a little, quickly getting distracted by her and moving to stand behind her as she finished and they went to stand in front of the kitchen side again, Finnick holding Sarah's waist comfortably.

I would swear that my face had turned some form of colour to rival a tomato already.

Claire leaned over and whispered in my ear "Sounds like a steamy night, 'Heaven'." I glared at my best friend as she just grinned at me and then at Lucas, before she moved and stood behind Jason, hands on his shoulders, and my face felt like it was about to spontaneously combust.

Jason and Ariadne had discarded their food and were both wearing matching disapproving looks as they inspected their cousin's still horrified face, as she thought on what he had just done and how much ridicule was bound to follow.

Peeta loudly shouted "What the fuck man!", to which Katniss responded with "Oh shut it Doughboy, it's not like you and I haven't had a night like that before!", which left Peeta to turn red and hide his face by dropping his head to his chest. THAT I had to grin a little at.

Orion's burst of laughter made me jump a little and I turned to watch Amy slap his stomach as she tried to glare at him, but only managed to show her embarrassment, which made Orion laugh even more as he wrapped his arms around her, somehow making her smile and, subsequently, laugh with him.

Matt was the only person in the room that Lucas' statement did not affect as, either he did not hear it or, more likely, he just did not care, or had heard enough about the sex lives of the people in the house that it just did not bother him anymore, as he carried on eating his soup, taking Cassandra's bowl from next to him when he finished his own.

Prim's remark, however, was a completely different matter. The second youngest member of our little group responded to the situation with, "I wondered what that banging was. Damn you guys were loud."

The sentence had everyone staring at her, shocked, though admittedly, Katniss was, obviously, the most shocked of us all and had to glance at Peeta to make sure that she heard right.

Lucas' outburst was comical, and honestly, I didn't really mind all that much that the others knew now what had gone on last night, however, the way in which he said it was what had made me embarrassed in the first place, and Claire's comment just made it that little bit worse and I was dreading the comments we both would get from the other members of the group over the coming days.

**Okii dokii. So there we go. Another one-shot. I guess, over time, there may be a few more that will come, sort of with this and the others. This one came from a random thought as we thought on what to write for a different 'story'. :D Let me know what you thought. :)**


	2. Awkward Announcement

Finnick took the trash out to the bins at the back of the house with little complaint, not expecting to find Hector and Johanna screwing against the back wall of the house. Generally used to the sexual antics of the two, Finnick simply dumped the bin bags into the large bin and left them to it, entering the house again and walked straight through to the kitchen, moving directly towards Sarah who moved to accommodate him behind her against the kitchen side. Finnick wrapped his arms around her immediately, answering the question that came within seconds of him being in the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Hector?" someone said, though Finnick had no idea who as he hadn't looked at anyone else but his wife since he had entered the house.

"Screwing Johanna by the bins outside." He answered immediately, only looking up when the silence in the room drew his attention.

Noel was looking at him, horrified that he had said such a thing, unmoving as she held a plate above the sink. Clearly she had been the one to ask the question and Finnick immediately realised what he had done and ducked his head against Sarah's shoulder.

Cassandra had an equally horrified look on her face as her mother as she sat at the kitchen table, book discarded on the table.

The only thought that ran through Jason's head was 'what the fuck Hector' and his face scrunched up in frustration at his brother. Claire however, simply smiled at her boyfriend's response and grabbed his hand, squeezing slightly as she gained his attention.

Ariadne joined her brother in frustration at being told of their brother's sex life and dropped her head to her chest, sighing.

Pallas' face was comical as the anger was clear as he was by the back door in an instant, shouting into the night. "HECTOR! JOHANNA! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX, DO IT IN A SANITARY PLACE, PLEASE!"

That was not what anyone was expecting him to do in all honesty. Castor was confused both by his nephew's actions and his brother's response to it, but still smiled a little at Pallas' words.

Katniss muttered "Damnit Hector. Jeez man, anyone would think they never stopped doing it." As she closed the book that Cassandra had left, picking it up and placing it on the kitchen side by Noel.

Matt simply laughed, both at Finnick, Hector and Pallas, not quite knowing which one was more comical to him as he was incapable of stopping. Ariadne sent a glare at her boyfriend, to which he placed his hand over hers and smiled in her direction.

Orion whispered in his girlfriend's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, to which, the response was a very red faced Amy, and a smug looking Orion.

Prim's response gained the most attention though as she spoke loudly, clearly not realising who was in the room. "Oh now that brings back memories." She said as she leaned back against the wall by the doorway leading to the rest of the house.

Katniss' response to her sister's words scared the wits out of Peeta as her hands were engulfed in flame as she looked at her younger sister, lips thinned and eyes darkened. Peeta placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her attention from Prim, which didn't work as Katniss stood.

"What?" she said, directed toward Prim, who looked at her elder sister, cool and poised.

"Oh come on Katniss, it's not like you've never had a fun night with Mr Baker there." Her eyes glistened with amusement and mischief as she grinned at her sister, who simply sat back down and looked shyly at Peeta.

**Mkay. So there we go, another one done. If you guys have any requests or what-not, give me a shout and I'll see what I can do for you. :D**


	3. Nick Jonas - Jealous

**So, here's another 'Antics' in the house. This one slightly different from the others I guess. Still... Enjoy.**

Amy, Ariadne, Cassandra, Claire, Helen, Johanna, Katniss, Prim and Sarah sat in the lounge to have some girly time, music channel on in the background as they chatted and munched on whatever they could find in the local store.

Ariadne, Claire, Prim and Sarah had claimed the sofa, while Cassandra and Helen had taken the two chairs, leaving Amy, Johanna and Katniss to sprawl on the rug in front of the telly. Between the 9 of them, there were 3 conversations going, each undoubtedly inappropriate for any public discussion.

"... I don't like the way he's looking at you..."

The squeal that erupted from Ariadne, Claire and Sarah was loud enought to call birds to the house, as Nick Jonas appeared on the television, taking the attention of every single one of the girls. The girls each turned their entire bodies towards the screen, watching the music video eagerly. The girls on the floor sat up straight to get a better view and Katniss even bit her bottom lip slightly.

"I'm starting to think you want him too,

Am I crazy, have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it..."

At that moment, the 7 guys that lived in the house, burst through the large doors leading to the hallway, each poised for a fight, loud enough to momentarily catch the attention of a number of the girls, before they turned back towards the telly again, dismissing the appearance of their partners.

"What was with the screaming, girls?" Hector said as he walked through to the centre of the room, dropping down behind Johanna, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her back into him as he leaned back against the sofa.

Matt and Finnick had each claimed an arm of the sofa, taking the hands of their respective partners, Ariadne and Sarah.

Lucas had lifted Helen from her seat, taking it from her, before pulling his girlfriend back onto his lap, to which she smiled at him before resuming her watching of the bright screen.

Orion had coughed slightly, in response recieving his girlfriends glance as he held out a hand for her, which she took and was pulled up to be twirled under Orions arm and pulled in for an embrace that still allowed her to watch Nick Jonas sing.

Peeta moved to sit next to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, both of them smiling.

Jason moved around the back of the sofa, leaning over the top to whisper 'Hey Baby' in Claires ear quiet enough that only she heard it, before pressing his lips to her temple and linking his fingers with hers as she held her hand up to him.

"... I turn my chin music up,

And i'm puffing my chest..."

The sigh that escaped Helen had Lucas moving his head, eyebrow cocked, smirk breaking out on his face as he looked at his girlfriends face. The falsefinder shared a look with Finnick before moving his glance back to Helen, shaking his head slightly.

Johanna rested her head against Hectors and, listening to the music from the telly, grinned. "Gods, I would." The look she received from Hector was one of astonishment, confusion and surprise. Both Jason and Orion laughed at this, before they heard the responses from their own girlfriends.

"Me too." Claire seconded, tightening her grip on Jason's hand. Jason's face clouded over with Jealousy, fitting to the title of the song they were listening to perfectly.

"Oh me too, indeed." Amy thirded, linking her fingers with Orions as they rested on her waist. Orion smirked at his girlfriend's response, tightening his hold on her and whispering 'Mine' in her ear, gaining a grin from Amy.

"... I'm getring red in the face,

You can call me obsessed.

It's not your fault that they hover..."

"I don't see the appeal. I just don't." Matt said from his position next to Ariadne as she leaned her head on his arm, still grasping at his hand tightly, fingers linked. None of the girls responded to this but carried on watching the music video.

"Neither do I." Peeta said, resting his and Katniss' hands on his thigh.

"Guys look at him!" Finnick said from his own half seat as he rubbed circles on the back of his wife's hand with his thumb.

"Oh I am." The movement Finnick made across Sarah's hand stopped as he slowly turned to her, eyebrows raised as Jealousy crept into him quickly.

"Yes, I noticed that." His wife sighed and leaned her head on Finnicks arm as he chuckled slightly, tightening his grip on her hand. "Anyway... I'd turn for Nick Jonas anyday." He grinned at the looks he received from Matt, Jason and Lucas. Orion and Hector simply laughed at the 26 year old's words, holding their girlfriends tight.

The song went by faster than any of the girls were prepared for as Amy, Prim, Cassandra and Sarah each moaned slightly in frustration.

Sarah looked up to her husband a moment later grinning as she thought on his words. "So... You'd turn for Nick Jonas would you?" She said, the mischief clear in her voice as she smiled up at him. The Ship Captain looked down at her, a matching grin plastered on his face.

"Anything for you, baby."

**So there we are. :)**

**Let me know what you thought and let me know if there's anything you want me to write for y'all.**


End file.
